


Seasons of Reddie

by 06_blue_eyed_boys_28



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: 1 am crack, Boys In Love, Completed, Dancing in the Rain, Don't worry, Dorks in Love, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Bickering, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Established Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier, F/M, Falling In Love, Hot cocoa makes everything better, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Implied Stenbrough, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Minor benverly, Minor stenbrough, Movie Night, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier, October is a great month tbh, Period-Typical Homophobia, Reddie, Reddie Fluff, Referenced/Implied Internalized Homophobia, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak are soulmates, Sickfic, Snow Day, Snowball Fights, Song: We Fell In Love In October (girl in red), Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Thats not a real tag, april showers bring may flowers, completed work, fireworks are fun ig, implied benverly, it's extremely minor, pure fluff, rated teen bc richie is richie, richie and eddie are perfect together, richie smokes a cigarette but doesn't inhale anything bc disgustANG, stan and bill are obvious little cuties, stan has nightmares, the stenbrough gets more and more obvious as the fic continues, they're adorable idiots i'm telling you, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/06_blue_eyed_boys_28/pseuds/06_blue_eyed_boys_28
Summary: reddie being cute all year longminor stenbrough and benverly :) <3
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Implied Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh - Relationship, Implied Stan Uris/Bill Denbrough
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	1. Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first chapter, pretty sure summer is going to be next and up sometime next week :)
> 
> comment what you think richie's password was! i wanna see if any of y'all can guess it... :)

The phone rings, startling Richie out of a surprisingly good dream. He yawns, grabs his glasses, and looks at the clock, which reads 5:05 a.m. He then pulls himself out of the warmth of his blankets, just in case the call is important. He throws a comfy sweatshirt on over his old white tee that he’s had since like, seventh grade. It’s freezing. Granted, it’s the middle of January, but still. 

“Hello? Richie Tozier speaking,” he mumbles into the phone, yawning into his hand. 

“Hey, Richie. It’s Eddie.” 

“Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie exclaims. The news of his boyfriend calling wakes him up immediately. “Is something wrong? It’s like, really early.”

“No, no, nothing’s wrong,” Eddie reassures. “And don't call me that!” he says, half-annoyed. “Anyway, I was just calling to tell you that we have a snow day!”

Richie smiles, feeling his cheeks warm with joy. He loves Eddie so damn much. They’re sixteen, yet Eddie still gets excited over the littlest things. Snow days, kittens, when a baby smiles at him, etc. And that childish excitement is one of the many little things Richie loves about Eddie. 

“That’s amazing, Eds. Have you called anyone else?”

“That’s not my name, Richie… And, no, I figured they’d be asleep and wouldn't pick up.”

“And you thought I would?”

“Well, you kinda did so…”

“Touché,” Richie replies. “Well, do you have any plans?”

“Not at the moment, no. Can I come over?”

“Eddie, it’s 5 a.m.”

“Exactly, and my mom’s still asleep.”

“Ugh, fine, you can come over.” Richie can’t hide the smile in his voice. “Front door, you know what to do.”

“Yeah. See you in a bit.”

Richie hangs up and jumps back in bed, taking off his glasses, shivering, and wrapping himself in the one special blanket he has. He’s almost asleep again when Eddie walks through the door.

“Hey, babe,” he mumbles, half-asleep. 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Eddie says, laughing. He runs his hands through Richie’s hair and- _damn, that feels good…_ Richie thinks.

Richie’s breathing gets louder and evens out, and in all honesty, Eddie doesn’t care that he’s asleep. He knows how fricked Richie’s sleep schedule is. Also, Eddie’s still not alone, and he’s away from his mom, which is basically all that matters. 

Eddie stands and walks over to the window, watching the snow fall. It looks like there’s about a foot of it right now. It’s so beautiful. On a regular day, they’d be getting up in about an hour for school. He decides to enjoy this extra time to relax and be with Richie, even though said boyfriend is asleep and Eddie would much rather make snow angels, snowmen, and have snowball fights, he has to be patient and wait for Richie and the others. Eddie grabs Richie’s laptop, which apparently has a password.

“Since when?” Eddie wonders aloud. He types in the first thing that pops into his mind. He was correct. “So predictable.” He rolls his eyes. Now that he’s in, he finds a good movie to watch, curls up next to Richie, and gets comfortable. He has a feeling he might be there for a while. 

* * *

At around 9am, the phone rings again. Eddie springs up to get it, even though nobody’s home besides Richie.

“Hi,” Eddie says casually.

“Hey, it’s Stan- wait a minute, Eddie?” Stan asks.

“Mm-hm. I kinda sorta woke up at 5, and then begged Richie to let me come over, and now I’ve been sitting here for the past four hours waiting for him to get his lazy ass out of bed, and-”

“Okay, okay,” Stan says, laughing and cutting Eddie off. 

“Is anyone else awake?” Eddie asks hopefully. 

“Actually, I just called Bill. He said he’d talked to Beverly, Ben, and Mike, and they’re all up and ready to go to the park. We’re all just waiting on you guys.”

“Oh, that’s great,” Eddie says, grinning. “See you in ten.” He hangs up the phone as quickly as he can and then bursts into Richie’s room. 

“Richie! Wake the hell up!” he exclaims, jumping right on top of him. 

“No…” Is the muffled reply. 

“Yes! The whole gang is up and ready to go to the park, but they’re waiting on you!”

“Then let them wait.”

“Richie!”

“Five more minutes?”

“Fine.” Eddie uses those five minutes to get his snowthings on. It was around -5 degrees outside, and he was dressed appropriately in snowpants, snow boots, a huge, navy blue coat with fluff on the inside, matching gloves, a hat, and a scarf. “Okay, your five minutes are up,” Eddie says. 

“Okay, okay.” Richie stands up, finds his jacket, a second sweatshirt, a hat, scarf, gloves, and some sturdy jeans (his parents never bothered to buy him snowpants). Then they head out the door and Eddie practically drags him to the park. 

“Jeez, Eds, it’s not like the park’s just going to up and leave,” Richie says through a smile. 

“That’s not my name,” Eddie replies automatically, though he’s also smiling. 

When they get to the park, everyone’s already there.

And they have ammo. 

“Oh shit!” Richie says as he is hit with not one, but three snowballs at the same time. 

“Take cover!” Eddie yells, quickly diving behind a bench. However, Stan was one step ahead of him, and quickly pelts him with snowballs. 

“Hang on, hang on, hang on!” Eddie says frantically. “How about this. We truce, and get Ben and Beverly on our team. Beverly’s got a great arm. And the other team is Richie, Mike, and Bill?”

“Sounds great,” Stan says. “Ben! Beverly!” Stan shouts, standing up and being hit with three snowballs while he’s at it. “You’re on our team! Everyone else is on the other!” 

Pretty soon, they’ve got a pretty nice system. Ben builds the ammo, Eddie and Beverly attack from their base, and Stan makes plans for he and Eddie to invade the other team’s base, which is just a huge mound of snow. 

“Ow! Jeez, that’s cold,” Eddie mutters to himself. He just took a snowball straight to the eye. 

“Sorry babe!” Richie yells.

“H-h-hey! No c-c-crossteaming!” Bill says, right back at him. 

Richie blows a kiss, and Eddie throws a snowball at him. This is quickly retaliated by Bill. Pretty soon, it’s just Bill versus Eddie until Stan steps in and takes over. 

“Now go!” Stan yells. “Bev, take over for me! You know the plan!” 

Beverly and Eddie grab as much ammo as they can possibly carry and start hurling it at Richie, Bill, and Mike. 

Eddie throws himself at their base and it collapses, and Beverly starts crushing all the ammo inside. 

“We win,” she says smugly. 

Ben throws a snowball at her from behind. “Every man for himself!”

Pure chaos ensues, there are snowballs everywhere, nobody has a base, and Eddie can barely see through the snow stuck in his eyelashes. Eventually, he and Richie find a safe haven behind a tree.

“I thought it was every man for himself,” Eddie says. 

“You’re just too cute,” Richie replies, grinning.

“Am not,” Eddie shoots back.

“Are too. Cute, cute, cute!” Richie says, trying to pinch Eddie’s cheeks. 

“H-h-hey! T-t-t-there they a-a-are!” Bill exclaims. 

“Great, you blew our cover, dipshit!” 

“I’m not the cute one!” 

Eddie rolls his eyes and starts chucking snowballs at everyone. Eventually they calm down, getting tired and simply starting to make snow angels on the ground. Richie claims his was the best, but Eddie’s was clearly better.

“Mine’s the best, right Stan?” Eddie asks. Stan is the most logical person in the group, so he’ll surely be able to tell-

“Nah-uh,” Stan replies, shaking his head.

“Then it was obviously mine,” Richie says from where he’s hanging upside down on the nearly frozen monkey bars.

“Not yours either. Sorry, Trashmouth.” 

“Then whose was it? Please tell, oh Stan-the-Wise.”

“It was Bill’s,” Stan says, gazing over at the auburn-haired boy in question. 

Bill blushes profusely. “T-t-t-t-thanks, S-s-s-s-stan, I p-pride myself on m-my sn-sn-snow angel ma-making s-s-skills.”

“Oh, I see what’s going on here. You only chose Bill because-” Eddie slaps a hand over Richie’s mouth, and the conversation stops there.

They hang out at the park until around 3, when people start getting hungry. 

“D-d-d-do you w-w-wanna head b-back to my place?” Bill asks.

Everyone agrees, and soon enough, they’re in the Denbrough’s living room, eating nutella and peanut butter sandwiches and drinking hot cocoa. Their wet clothes lay forgotten in Bill’s dad’s office, their boots by the door. Richie borrowed a pair of Bill’s jeans. His were all wet from sitting by the tree with Eddie. 

Richie’s, of course, has an insurmountable amount of whipped cream in it, and when Eddie isn't paying attention to him, he swipes some across the bridge of his nose and across his upper lip.

“Hey!”

“You got something right… there,” Richie says, pointing it out. “Mind if I get it for you?” 

Eddie nods slowly, a blush coming over his freckled cheeks. 

Richie leans in and kisses him, his tongue darts out to taste the whipped cream, except from Eddie’s mouth this time, and it tastes so much better. Eddie reciprocates the kiss, leaning into Richie, and forgetting where they are for a minute. Then Bev starts clapping, and they’re all whistling and cat-calling and ruining the moment.

“Oooh! Eddie’s getting some action!” Bev says jokingly. 

“Shut up,” he mumbles, cheeks red. 

Richie’s blushing a little bit too.

“Richie Trashmouth Tozier. Are you blushing?” Bev asks. “Write this down guys! Richie’s blushing!” 

“Shut up, Carrot.”

“Awe,” Bev says, brushing off his nickname. 

They sit around in Bill’s living room for a while, watching the newest Sci-Fi movies and drinking… probably around four more cups of hot cocoa, when people start trickling out.

Mike leaves first, knowing his grandpa will be looking for him at around this time. Beverly is the next to go, and of course, Ben walks her home. Then it’s just Stan, Bill, Richie, and Eddie. The original four. No one makes a move to leave, in fact, they cuddle closer, on their separate couches. 

Stan and Bill have a whole couch to themselves now, but are still so close they’re touching. 

Richie’s about to make a comment, but Eddie’s in his lap, and that’s really all he can fully pay attention to. 

Eddie, and his wet-hair that’s just starting to dry so it’s curling in the back, how heavy and warm he feels in his lap, and how he smells like strawberry shampoo and a hint of the lavender essential oil he uses when he can’t fall asleep. Richie relaxes with the comforting familiarity of the boy on his lap. Another movie plays. Nobody moves, and nobody really wants to. 

Bill’s mom walks into the living room and all four boys startle, shocked out of their haze of love for each other. 

“Eddie, your mother called-” Eddie inhales sharply. He knows what this means. He has to go home, he has to listen to her talk about cancer, and- “-I told her you were staying the night here, so you can do that if you want, or you can go to Richie’s or Stan’s. I know how your moth- how tough and lonely being an only child could be, so I thought… yeah. However late you want to stay you can.”

“Thank you so much, Ms. Denbrough,” Eddie says, unable to express his utter gratitude. Ms. Denbrough must be the nicest woman alive. “Thank you so, so much.”

“Anytime, sweetheart.”

So they watch some more movies and drink more hot cocoa and just be in each other’s presence, because none of them want to be alone. Not after what happened the previous summer, not with what goes on behind closed doors, not… not ever. 

It’s when Richie turns around and realizes both Stan and Bill are asleep that they should probably head out. And awe… look at that, they’re cuddling. Richie bites his tongue to keep from making an inappropriate comment to Eddie.

“Eds,” he mumbles, nudging his slightly sleepy boyfriend. “Ready to go?”

“Back to your place?”

“Mm-hm,” Richie says, nodding and shaking curls out of his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Eddie says, yawning. 

“That’s what you get for waking up at 5am,” Richie says as they walk home. He left a note on the kitchen counter for Ms. Denbrough, thanking her and all that jazz.

“Whoops,” Eddie replies. 

They walk inside Richie’s house, and as usual, no one’s home. “They must be out late drinking again,” Richie muses. “You want anything? Water, orange juice…?”

“Water, please, thank you,” Eddie says, sniffling. _Shit._ Sniffling is not good. His nose is slightly runny. What if he’s sick? That would be terrible. That would be beyond terrible, that would be horrific. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Richie asks, rubbing his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Your nose looks a little red.”

“Mm-hm,” Eddie says, nodding. “I’m fine. I’m just tired. Do you have any pajamas I could borrow?”

“Of course,” Richie says. “And me too. Let’s just go to bed.”

Once Eddie’s wearing an old t-shirt and some plaid pants, and Richie’s got on a sweatshirt and sweatpants, ‘just going to bed’ turns into not being able to sleep, and then talking, and then kissing. 

Lots of kissing. 

Richie makes the first move, and Eddie reciprocates, as usual. Richie moves his cold hands under Eddie’s shirt, exploring his lower back before moving on to his upper back and shoulders, and then running his hands through his hair over and over again, because it’s just so curly and soft, and what else is he supposed to do? Eddie focuses all his energy on Richie’s lips, and how warm they feel against his own, and how he can still taste the whipped cream from earlier. They pause to breathe and then Eddie tucks his head into Richie’s shoulder, taking in the scent of second-hand smoke, soap, and just a little bit of sweat. Eddie’s about to doze off, so Richie lays him down and lies down in turn. 

They fall asleep immediately, knowing there’s not gonna be school tomorrow either.

There’s still three feet of snow on the ground.

* * *

Richie wakes up first, which is almost unheard of. He stares at Eddie for a moment, who is on his back, snoring lightly, his brown curls framing his face, which is a little flushed. 

Hm. He looks a little more pink than usual. And Richie never wakes up first.

Don't jump to conclusions, don't jump to conclusions, don't jump to-

Eddie’s probably sick.

 _Shit._ This is all his fault for hitting him in the face with a snowball yesterday.

 _I’m such an idiot_ , Richie thinks, nearly face-palming. He looks at the clock on his nightstand to see that it’s 10 o’clock. If Eddie knew he slept this late he’d freak. 

“Eds, baby, time to wake up,” Richie says, nudging Eddie slightly. 

He inhales sharply and turns to the side, snuggling deeper into Richie. He yawns, opening his pretty brown eyes, with specks of gold in them. Then he coughs. 

_Shit._

Panic settles in both their stomachs immediately, but it reaches Eddie’s eyes first. He is terrified of anything that might mean he’s sick, whatsoever. At all. 

“Richie, I don't feel good,” he says, and his voice shows it. 

“What hurts?” Richie asks gently. 

“My throat, and I can barely breathe clearly.”

“I’m so sorry, this is all my fault. I shouldn’t have hit you in the face with a snowball,” Richie admits. “I’m sorry,” he says again.

“It’s okay, babe,” Eddie says. “Can I have some water?”

“Oh, of course,” Richie says. “I’ll get you some water, and toast, and tylenol. Do you want anything else? I should probably get tissues, too, and I’ll call everyone to let them know you’re out for the day-”

“Jeez, Rich, you’re acting like my mom,” Eddie says. He’s kind of uncomfortable, but also kind of comforted. He wants Richie to cool it just a little bit, and Richie realizes this. 

“That’s ‘cuz I fucked her so good last night-”

“Beep beep, Richie!”

“I’ll be right back.”

Richie comes back with a box of tissues, tylenol, toast, and a glass of water. 

“Thanks, Richie.” Richie nods, waiting for the invenvitable. _Three, two, one-_ “Cuddle me?”

“Of course, baby,” Richie replies, hopping in bed and making sure Eddie is warm and safe. 

That’s where they stay for the next few hours, content in each other’s arms.


	2. Hot Summer Nights, Mid (Early) July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's fourth of july and fireworks are fun !  
> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love summer and i love the losers so yeah  
> thanks to my bestie for editing this

“No, no, no, no, no. Yes I have everything. I just finished making the jello. No it’s not burnt! How does one even burn jello!” Richie exclaims, while on the phone with Eddie.

“You would find a way,” Eddie replies.

“Well I didn’t. And I’m on my way. We’re meeting at the clubhouse right?”

“M-hm. Picnic then fireworks.” 

“Yeah. See ya there.” Richie hangs up and grabs the jello, throwing on a pair of slides and walking out the door. He reaches the clubhouse in no time at all. And everyone’s there except Beverly. 

Typical. 

She hurries down the ladder a few minutes later. 

“I got the firecrackers! I don't know how, but I got them!”

“Sweet!” Ben says. Everyone smiles. Firecrackers are the best. 

Richie walks over to Eddie and slings an arm around his shoulder. “So what did you bring, Eds Spagheds?”

“Richie. Seriously. That’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard you say yet. And I’ve heard you say a lot of stupid things,” Eddie says with a completely straight face.

“I agree,” Stan says. 

“Did I ask for your opinion?”

Stan rolls his eyes. 

“Well, to answer your question, I brought the main course. Mac ‘n cheese!” 

“Mac ‘n cheese? What are we, five?” Richie teases. 

Eddie blushes. 

“Hey!” Ben says. “I love mac ‘n cheese.”

“Me too,” Mike agrees. “I guess we’re all five.”

“Okay, okay. I obviously brought jello.”

“C-c-chips,” Bill says, holding up a few bags of Doritos. 

“Drinks,” Mike says, gesturing to a case of Coke. 

“I brought more dessert,” says Ben. 

“Yes! I could so use a sugar-high right now,” Richie says. Eddie rolls his eyes but secretly thinks Richie’s adorable.

“And I brought a vegetable tray because I care about your guys’s health,” Stan says.

“Awe… Stan that’s so sweet of you… You do care!” Richie says. “Boring.” He coughs.

“Tozier, I will fight you right now.”

“Why is no one paying attention to the most important things here?” Bev asks, exasperated. “I got specials!” She holds up her firecrackers and a pack of cigs, just for her and Richie. Both of them never really smoke much, maybe once or twice a year. This is special. 

“Richie, please don't tell me-” Eddie starts.

“Sh…” Richie says, holding a finger to Eddie’s lips. He knows all about the rant Eddie’s about to go on, about how cigarettes are the absolute worst thing you can do to your body and all that jazz. “I know. That’s why I’m not a smoker. Once or twice a year isn't gonna kill me.”

“Okay…” Eddie trails off. He still looks uneasy.

“Relax, babe. This is gonna be one of the best nights of our lives!”

“Yeah!” Everyone yells. 

They unload the food onto the table, sit down, and start eating. 

“Dang, this is really good, Eds. Forget what I said about mac ‘n cheese, this is the shit!”

“My name is Eddie. And yeah. I know.” He’s blushing, though. 

“Ben, did you make these cookies?” Beverly asks through a mouthful. 

“Mm-hm…” he mumbles back. 

“They’re amazing!” 

“Thanks.”

“They’re so obvious,” Richie whispers in Eddie’s ear. 

“So are they,” Eddie whispers back, pointing to Stan and Bill, who are lost in their own little world, talking to each other. 

A few Cokes and a lot of laughter later, the losers club are on their way to a hill near the quarry. They’ve watched the fireworks there for two years now, and it's quite honestly the best spot. 

For one, no one else is there. And two, the view is breathtaking. 

Eddie spreads out a few blankets because “There’s germs on the ground!” He and Richie lay on one, Eddie between Richie’s legs and Richie’s arms wrapped around Eddie’s middle. 

Ben, Mike, and Beverly share the second blanket, and Bill and Stan share the third. 

“Staniel!” Richie calls. Stan’s head whips around. Richie makes a kissy face and Stan flips him off quickly, face heating up.

Luckily Bill didn’t notice. Mike and Richie share a knowing glance over his head.

“Y’know, I wonder what your mom’s doing right now,” Richie thinks aloud. “Probably up waiting for me to sneak through her window-”

“Richie, that’s disgusting!” Eddie yells. 

“Shut up, Trashmouth,” Bev mutters without looking up. She’s used to it. 

“Okay, okay. I’m just _saying_ -” 

“R-r-richie, shut u-up! The f-f-f-fireworks are s-s-starting!” 

They all turn their attention to the sky. 

“Three, two-”

The first firework shoots up and explodes in a burst of bright blue. 

“One,” Mike finishes, smiling. 

The second one shoots up and explodes, this time blood red.

“The next one’s gonna be white,” Stan predicts. It is. “What did I tell you-” 

“Shut up!” Bev says suddenly. 

“Jeez, okay. No need to get all riled up, Carrot,” Richie jokes.

“Sorry. Just be quiet.”

More fireworks go up in the sky, in various shades of red, white, and blue.

Richie feels Eddie’s hand start to shake in his.

“You okay, babe?” he asks. 

Eddie nods. “They’re just… loud. And bright. I don't… I don't remember them feeling this way except in…”

“July 1989,” Stan says, overhearing their conversation. “Yeah. I feel it too.”

“It?” Richie asks. 

“No,” Beverly says. “For gosh’s sake, shut up! Please.”

They are silent, not because she told them to be, but because they are stunned. For the grand finale, the fireworks spell out “Happy Fourth of July!” in all white letters. 

Bev stands abruptly and walks away. 

Ben makes to get up but Mike pulls him back down. “There’s something wrong with her,” Ben says. “I need to go make sure she’s okay.”

Richie looks at Eddie and Stan, the other two people who felt as if there was something wrong with the fireworks this year. They both look shaken.

“I know what it looks like now, shit,” Stan murmurs. He gets up to go after Beverly. Bill stands to go after him, and everyone just follows them after that. 

“Beverly, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Ben asks, sitting down next to her. She’s underneath a tree, a lit cigarette between her fingers. 

“No,” she says, looking up. Tears are running down her cheeks.

“Jeez, Bev. I don't think I’ve ever seen you cry,” Richie mumbles, serious, for once in his life. 

“Neither have I,” Mike says, stunned.

“Yeah. You’re the bravest person here,” Eddie adds. 

“What’s wrong?” Ben asks again.

“The fireworks… they looked… they looked like-”

“Pennywise,” Stan finishes. Beverly looks surprised. “I know.”

“Yeah, when he- you see… this bright light, and the fireworks just reminded me of that, I guess.”

“Me too,” Stan says, sitting down next to her. “Don't worry, you’re not alone.”

“Yeah. I was getting bad vibes too, to be honest,” Eddie reassures. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” Ben says, giving Beverly a hug. “We don't have to think about that anymore.”

“S-s-stan, a-a-are y-you a-alright?” Bill asks nervously. 

“Yes. And I’ll be better once we get back to your place. The fireworks were fun and all, but uh…”

“G-g-guys, r-ready to g-g-go b-b-back to m-my h-ouse?” 

“Yeah,” Mike says. “What about you guys?” He turns to Beverly and Ben.

“Bev? You ready?” Ben asks. 

“Yes. I’m sorry,” she says. “I’m fine. I swear.”

“A-a-alright. R-r-richie? E-eddie?”

‘Uh… we’ll catch up,” Richie says. Eddie nods quickly. 

“Okay. See you there.” The rest of the losers take their stuff and start the trek back to Bill’s house. 

“Did you see the bright light they were talking about?” Richie asks, once everyone’s out of ear-shot. 

“No, but it sounded scary,” Eddie replies. 

“They’re fine. We’re all fine, now. It’s dead,” Richie says. 

“Yeah. You’re right,” Eddie says, sighing.

“Hey, look up. We still have jello to eat and firecrackers to pop!”

“And…” Eddie trails off, wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck.

“And…?”

Their lips meet slowly and sweetly, and they linger for a second, enjoying the innocent kiss. Richie pokes out his tongue. 

“Gross!” Eddie says, taking Richie’s hand and pulling him over to the tree. Then he crashes their lips together, bringing his hands up to run them through Richie’s hair. Richie responds immediately, moving his lips against Eddie’s and letting his hands linger at Eddie’s waist. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he mumbles without thinking. 

“You think?” Eddie says against Richie’s lips. 

“I know,” Richie replies, going back in for more. He plays with the hem of Eddie’s shirt for a minute before reaching his hands up underneath it, hoping his hands aren’t too cold. Eddie doesn’t stop playing with his hair, and Richie takes this as his cue to keep going. 

Eddie comes up for air. “We gotta get going,” he says. “Before they send someone to look for us.”

“Aw, c’mon Eds, just five more minutes.”

“No, ‘cuz five turns to ten, ten to fifteen, and so on. Come on. Can you pick up the blankets please? The ground is so disgusting.” 

“Sure, babe.” Richie picks up the blankets and then sneaks around the tree, tackling Eddie and wrapping him in a blanket. He picks up his giggling, 5’5 boyfriend easily. 

“Put me down, Richie!” 

“Nope,” Richie replies, smiling. 

“Please!” 

“No. Not until we get to Bill’s.”

“Please!”

“No!”

Eddie says “Please!” every twenty seconds and Richie says “No!” every time, until they get to Bill’s.

“Ugh! Finally. I can walk, y’know.”

“I know.” 

They walk inside, where everyone’s already sitting around, talking and drinking root beer. 

“Took you long enough,” Mike says, smirking. 

Richie flips him off. 

“I was honestly just about to get up and search for you guys,” Stan says seriously. 

“Well, no need! We’re here now!” Richie says. 

“Yipee.”

Richie pops open a can of root beer. “So, what’s the plan? How late we staying up?”

“At least midnight,” Bev replies. 

“Alright, cool,” Eddie says.

Silence.

“Woah, woah, woah. Why is the mood so dead?” Richie asks. “What were you guys talking about?”

“It,” Ben says.

Stan shivers.

“G-g-guys, can we n-n-n-not-” Bill starts.

“The only way to get over something is to talk about it,” Mike points out. “It’s been three years."

“Three whole years,” Beverly says, like she can’t believe it. 

Richie can’t either. 

“That’s insanity,” Eddie says. 

“It’s gone now. We don't have to worry about it anymore,” Richie says, trying to reassure everyone. 

“We can just hang out, and have fun. Let’s… let’s talk about something else,” Eddie says.

“Yeah!”

“Like what?” Stan asks. 

“Like how hot all of your moms are!”

There’s a chorus of, “Richie, that’s gross!” or “You’re disgusting, Richie!” from the group. Eventually they settle into comfortable topics of conversation, such as whether or not hot dogs are sandwiches. 

It’s about one a.m. now. 

“I’m telling you! Hot dogs are sandwiches!” Richie yells at a tired Bill. 

“G-g-go to s-s-sleep, Richie.”

“Nah, Bev, wanna go for a smoke? C’mon, it’s specials time!” 

Everyone perks up at this. Bev passes out the firecrackers and pretty soon they’re throwing them at each other in a full out war. Bev and Richie run to the backyard where they each pull out a cig.

“Hey, are you sure you were okay back there?”

“Mm-hm,” Bev replies. “I was just a little stunned. I’ve felt that way in years past, I guess it was just stronger this year. Maybe since 3 is a multiple of 27, that means we only have 9 more-”

“Jeez, you’ve been spending way too much time with Ben,” Richie mumbles, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Bev laughs. “You’re right.” She extinguishes her cigarette, with a newfound calmness from the slight nicotine rush. “We should get back there. I still got a pack of firecrackers left!” 

She pours half into Richie’s hand, and he sprints at Eddie, pelting his shoes with firecrackers. He jumps at each one, which Richie finds unexplainably adorable. He peppers Eddie’s face with kisses after this. 

One by one they head back inside, Richie and Eddie last, as usual. They take the time to kiss a little longer and a little slower than when they were on the hill. Eddie can still taste the nicotine on Richie’s breath.

“You need to brush your teeth,” he mumbles.

“Mm-mm, it’s fine.” 

“ ‘m tired, Richie…” Eddie says, trailing off. 

“Okay. We can go to bed, if you want.” 

Eddie nods, grabbing Richie’s hand to lead him back inside. Mike is passed out on the floor near the one of the two couches that is not occupied. Stan is lying on his stomach on the other couch, face pressed into the cushions and curls flattening against his forehead. His hand dangles off the couch where it meets Bill’s, who is on the floor beside him. Beverly and Ben are cuddling next to that couch, leaving Richie and Eddie to choose between the floor and the couch. Richie takes off his glasses and picks up Eddie and a blanket all in one swift motion, and then gets comfortable on the couch, Eddie facing the outside. Richie tucks his chin into Eddie’s shoulder and closes his eyes, feeling incredibly tired all of a sudden. 

“Goodnight, Eds.”

“Goodnight, Richie.”

* * *

When Richie wakes up, it’s not because it’s morning or because one of the loser’s pranked him. It’s because Bill is panickedly tapping him on the shoulder.

“What? Whassamatter?” Richie says sleepily, reaching blindly for his glasses. Bill hands them to him. 

“I-i-it’s S-s-s-stan,” Bill says scaredly. “I-I-I-I think he’s having a n-n-n-nightmare.”

Richie tries to sit up without waking Eddie, but fails miserably. 

“Mm,” Eddie murmurs, trying to fall back to sleep. 

“Eds, wake up,” Richie says. “Stan’s having a nightmare.”

“Just- try to wake him up without startling him,” Richie advises, looking at Stan, who is squirming in his sleep and close to hyperventilating. 

Bill taps Stan on the shoulder lightly and Stan shoots up, shaking and gasping for air. Tears fall down his face as he quietly cries. 

“W-w-woah,” Bill says, stunned. “What h-h-happened?”

“I’m sorry,” Stan says quietly. “Go back to sleep. I’m so sorry. This normally doesn’t happen when I’m with you guys. I’m sorry,” he says for the third time.

“It’s okay,” Richie says, stepping over Mike and sitting down next to Bill. He motions for Eddie to sit next to him. “Don't be sorry. Can you just tell us what happened? And what do you mean when you’re not with us? You normally get nightmares?”

Stan sighs, trying to stop his tears. “This- I-” he takes a deep breath, “Ever since the flute lady tried to eat my face off, yeah. I dream about her eating me and then eating you guys, and it’s so damn terrifying! I hate it! But it happens, and I deal with it, and that’s why I like it when we do these get togethers, ‘cuz then I can actually get more than four hours of sleep per night, but… not tonight, I guess.” Stan sighs, trying to straighten his hair. “I’m sorry I woke you guys up.”

“I-i-i-i-if you s-say sorry o-o-one m-more t-time I’m g-g-gonna punch y-you,” Bil says. “We all have nightmares about that summer. M-m-maybe not as b-b-bad as yours, b-b-but-” 

“Yeah,” Eddie chimes in. “I have nightmares all the time, right Richie?”

“Yep. Many a time have I woken up to him kicking me. You’re lucky you don't do that.”

“Oh, I do. This nightmare wasn’t even one of the worst ones I’ve had. They range in their vividness. In fact, I can barely even remember this one now. Thanks, you guys.”

“O-o-of course,” Bill says, blushing. 

“Yeah. It’s gone, and we’re always here for you, I hope you know that,” Eddie says.

“And if you ever wake up from one of these things, feel free to call me. When in doubt, I’m either up or fucking Eddie’s mo-”

“Beep beep, Richie.” Stan chuckles, wiping his eyes. “Thanks again.”

“Always.” Bill hugs Stan, and then Richie hugs Stan, and then Eddie hugs Richie, and then everyone’s hugging everyone, except for the people who managed to sleep through it. 

“Hey, I’m kinda hungry,” Richie says randomly. “Snack break?”

“S-s-snack break,” Bill agrees, standing to walk to the kitchen.

They grab four bowls and a bag of Doritos and then lay down on their preferred couches. This time Bill lays on the couch with Stan, claiming he’ll “protect him from the nightmares.”

“They’re so sweet, aren’t they?” Richie says.

“Beep beep.” Eddie smiles. 

They fall asleep without meaning too, and wake up the next morning incredibly tired but incredibly happy.

And that’s all anyone could ever ask for, right?


	3. April Showers Bring May Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, he guesses, if richie’s going to be an idiot and run around in the rain, inhaling germs rapid-fire, then damn it so is he!
> 
> or 
> 
> richie wants to play and dance in the rain. eddie doesn't know that april showers bring may flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry i've been absent for literally two months!  
> inspo has just been hitting for other stuff... but hey, here it finally is! reddie being cute during spring!  
> it's fluffy haha.  
> if you like, leave kudos and comment! <3

Eddie wakes up way earlier than he would’ve liked to, and he knows exactly why.

He buries his head underneath his pillow. 

Now normally, he’s all for getting up early and squeezing everything out of the day, but the stupid storm kept him up half the night last night, and it still won’t let up! 

He finally sits up and goes over to his window. It doesn’t just sound like heavy rain anymore, hell, it sounds like it’s fucking hailing. 

“You’ve gotta be shitting me,” he mumbles to himself. He looks outside, and it’s still raining, but- “Woah!” he yells, as a pebble flies toward his face. 

The glass made sure it didn’t reach him, but shit! 

He opens his window a crack. “Richie!” 

“Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie exclaims. 

“What are you doing here? It’s like six in the morning!” Eddie hisses. 

“It’s raining!” Richie yells, stomping in a puddle and laughing. 

“You’re being too loud, dipshit, my mom’s going to come out there!” 

“Just ‘cuz she wants some good loving and fuc-”

“Beep beep!” 

“Anyway, it’s raining, and I want you to come outside and stomp around in puddles with me!”

“Richie, you do know who you’re talking to, right?”

“Of course, Eddie Spaghetti!” 

“Don't call me that,” Eddie grumbles. 

“So…? Are you coming or what?”

“Are you kidding me? You are totally going to catch a cold. Do you know how many germs are in each raindrop alone? Probably millions! And you’re just standing there _inhaling_ them like it’s fucking nothing! You’re going to catch a cold, and then the flu, and then I’m going to have to take care of you because if I don't you might die, and-”

“Woah, Eds, breathe,” Richie calls. 

Eddie inhales sharply and fumbles for his inhaler. He takes a puff. “Anyway, I-”

“Just come on, there’s not that many germs, I promise.”

“You don't know that-”

“And besides, you owe me from that time in January remember? You dragged me out into the snow at ass crack o’clock and then got sick? Think of this as like payback.”

Normally, Eddie would be absolutely repulsed by the idea of being near a sick person, let alone taking care of them. But this is Richie. Richie’s different. Eddie’s sure he’d do absolutely anything for Richie, including taking care of him while he’s sick. 

So, he guesses, if Richie’s going to be an idiot and run around in the rain, inhaling germs rapid-fire, then damn it so is he!

“I’ll meet you down there,” Eddie huffs. 

Richie grins. 

Eddie opens his ever-squeaky door and listens for his mom, who seems to still be asleep. He tip-toes down the hall and skips the squeaky stair. He grabs his raincoat and boots, pulling on the hood. 

“Spaghetti!” Richie yells, hugging Eddie like it’s been forever since they’ve seen each other. 

“Relax, Richie, it’s only been a few days,” Eddie says, laughing.

“Feels like forever,” Richie mumbles into his shoulder. “Okay, come on! I have some huge puddles I have to show you!” 

“Why did I fall in love with a five year old?” Eddie asks himself. 

“And I fell in love with a grandpa,” Richie shoots back. “Come on!” 

Richie pulls Eddie down their street into a small cul-de-sac with _tons_ of huge puddles near the curbs and gutters. There’s an unspoken agreement to not get too close to the man-holes. 

“Look at this beauty!” Richie screams, stomping in a huge puddle. 

“You are such a kid,” Eddie says, shaking his head. “And be quiet, please! You’re going to wake up the neighbors. What if they call the cops, what if they file a noise complaint, what if-”

“Eddie, chill, we don't even live here! And yeah, I’m a kid. We’re only sixteen. Lighten up a little, Eds.”

“Don't call me that,” Eddie says. 

He watches Richie be an idiot for a while longer. It looks almost… fun? He laughs at himself in his head. 

He’s crazy. 

He stands from the curb and brings his foot up and-

_Splash!_

Holy shit, he did it! 

“Holy shit!”

“Eddie Spaghetti, the grandpa himself, stomps in his first puddle!” Richie exclaims. “Eddie Spaghetti gets off a good one!” He’s laughing so hard he can’t breathe. 

“Shut up, Richie!” Eddie manages through his own laughter. He stomps in another puddle.

Richie grabs his hand and pulls him over to the large puddle he was stomping in. 

“Three, two-”

“One!” Eddie yells.

The water splashes up and hits him in the face, and the jump knocks his hood back. The rain wets his hair, eyelashes, and cheeks, and he can’t find himself to care about germs anymore. 

He brings a hand up to the back of Richie’s neck and pulls it through his damp mess of curls. 

“Pretty,” Eddie mutters.

“I think that’s you,” Richie counters, playing with Eddie’s curls. Richie loves when Eddie forgets to straighten and fix his naturally curly hair. He loves when it’s all messy and in his eyes, because then he gets to play with it, brush it out, all that good shit. 

“We can both be pretty,” Eddie says, leaning in for a kiss. 

Richie tilts his head down, moving his hands from Eddie’s hair to his hips. Eddie stands on his tip-toes so he can reach Richie better, and drags his fingers down Richie’s scalp. 

Richie shudders.

“Damn, Eds, you’re way better than your mom at-”

“Beep beep!” Eddie screams, stomping again and getting Richie really wet. 

They stomp around for a while longer, before Richie says nervously, “Uh… hey Eddie, wanna…? Do you wanna dance?”

Eddie snorts. “To what music, dipshit?”

“I… uh… I brought my walkman?” _Why did that come out as a question?_ Richie is kicking himself. They’re together and they’re in love, of course Eddie will wanna dance with him! Why is he so nervous?

‘Cuz he’s clumsy, and nervous, and not to mention-

“Sure,” Eddie says simply, a light blush gracing his cheekbones. 

He walks over to Richie and places his hands on Richie’s shoulders, Richie’s arms hooked around his hips.

“Hey, why am I the girl?” Eddie asks, even though he chose this position.

“‘Cuz you’re short,” Richie replies, taking out his walkman and putting one earbud in Eddie’s ear and one in his. 

“Yeah, but girls can be taller-”

“But they usually aren’t,” Richie argues.

Eddie sighs. “I actually don't mind being the girl,” he whispers.

“Eddie, baby, I think you’re kidding yourself here. There is no girl. That’s kinda the whole point of being gay, and-”

Eddie smacks his arm. “You know what I mean, dipshit!” 

Richie laughs, and they dance together for a while, each leaning in closer, and closer, and their lips are _almost_ touching, but Richie just _has_ to open his mouth again.

“Y’know you’re way better at a lot of shit than your mom is, kissing, dancing, _especially_ f-”

“Richie! Come on! You were actually being sweet!” Eddie yells, pulling away. 

“I am sweet!” Richie defends. 

Eddie shoves him, _hard_. Right into the water. 

“Aw, shit, Richie, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to push you that hard, I underestimated my own strength, I’m sorry-”

Richie is giggling. 

He’s _giggling_. 

“What the _hell_ is so funny?” Eddie asks, genuinely baffled. 

“You’re just so tiny and feisty, Eds,” Richie manages. “You’re so cute.”

“Oh, fuck you!” Eddie yells. “I’ll push you again. I’ll do it.”

“I don't doubt it, babe. Now help me up.” Richie holds up his hand and Eddie grabs it, but Richie does the exact opposite of pulling himself up.

He pulls Eddie down.

Eddie shrieks and is immediately _soaked_. 

“Richard Tozier!”

“Eduardo Spaghetti-Head Kaspbrak!” 

“Now we’re both going to get sick,” Eddie whines.

“Oh, quit worrying, we’ll be fine.” 

Eddie rolls his eyes. 

Richie makes them stay in the puddle until every inch of them is completely soaked, and then he helps Eddie up, like the proper gentleman/boyfriend/best friend he is. 

“Thank you,” Eddie mumbles.

“Mhm. Back to your place?”

“What time is it?” Eddie asks. 

“Uh… only like seven thirty.”

“Yeah, my mom’s probably still asleep. You have to be quiet, though.”

“Oh, Eddie, you know I have a hard time being quiet, especially when your mom is in the picture, I mean-”

“Beep beep.”

Richie steps inside Eddie’s house and shivers.

“Damn it, you’re already getting chills,” Eddie mutters.

“No, I’m just cold. There’s a difference.”

“Do you need to borrow some clothes?”

Richie nods.

Eddie hands him a pair of too-long sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. They towel themselves off and still end up with damp hair.

“Shit, when my mom wakes up she’s going to freak because my hair’s wet.”

“Just… don't worry about that right now, Eds.”

And, looking at Richie, in that moment, it is so easy to not worry about anything.

“Okay,” Eddie mumbles.

“Okay,” Richie says, voice low in his throat.

He leans in, closing the gap between their lips. Eddie tilts his head up, opening his mouth and running his tongue along Richie’s lower lip.

“Eager, are we?” Richie smirks.

Eddie blushes and kisses him to shut him up. 

Richie drags his hands through Eddie’s hair and down his back. Eddie shivers and wraps his hands around Richie’s waist, underneath his shirt. 

Richie breaks the kiss for air. “Shit, I think I hear your mom. Do you think she’d wanna join in?”

“Wait, really?” Eddie asks, rushing to pull down his t-shirt, fix his hair, and make sure his lips aren’t too swollen. 

“Jeez, Eddie, she’s _your_ mom, that’s kind of-”

“No, dipshit, I meant did you hear her?”

“Oh,” Richie says. “No.”

Eddie kisses his lovable idiot once more. 

They lay there, in the dark, just holding hands and loving each other, until the rain stops and Richie realizes he has to go home. 

“I love you, Eds,” he says. “I’ll call you, okay?”

“Mhm. I love you, too.” 

He hops out the window and is gone. 

Sonia comes in only a few minutes later to check on Eddie. “Oh, hi, Eddie-bear, you’re already awake?”

“Mhm,” Eddie replies. “The storm kept me up last night.”

“Oh, well, we don't want you missing up on sleep, you can take a nap after lunch if you’d like.”

“Okay. Thanks, Mommy.”

He knows very well what he’s going to do during that time.

_Call Richie._

“Eddie-bear, is your hair wet?”

“Only a little,” Eddie says, panicked. He doesn’t know what to say or do. “Uh…”

“Why?” she asks, waiting patiently for his answer.

“Uh… well… I had to take a shower earlier because I had nothing to do and I felt so dirty up late at night,” Eddie lies, hoping he’s convincing. 

“Okay, sweetie,” Sonia says. “But next time you can’t sleep tell me, and I’ll make you some tea.”

“Yes, Mommy.”

She pats his head and leaves to go make breakfast.

Somehow, he survives being with his mom until one o’clock, when he calls Richie, who is sounding, if Eddie says so himself, a little congested.

“Richie, are you okay?” Eddie asks, a little past late-night sitcom time with his mom. He’d lied to her and said he was still tired, and she gave him some tea, so to be fair he was a little sleepy.

“Fine, Eds,” Richie mumbles. “Why?”

“You sound congested.”

Richie sneezes. “I’m all good.”

“I knew it,” Eddie says. “It’s from hanging out in the rain literally all day.”

“No,” Richie protests.

“Yes, it is. Now, I don't want you to be sick in bed all day tomorrow. I want you to be able to hang out with us at the clubhouse like we planned. So go get some NyQuil or benadryl and get some rest, please.”

“But I don't wanna stop talking to you,” Richie says. 

“We’ll see each other tomorrow,” Eddie replies. “Okay?”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you, too. So much.”

Eddie hangs up, smiling and ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Eddie wakes to Richie throwing pebbles at his window again, and there’s nothing else he’d rather wake up to.

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!” Richie yells obnoxiously.

Eddie laughs loudly, and then quickly covers his mouth. 

“I’ll be right down.”

He walks down the stairs and opens the door with caution, and then Richie jumps into his arms, the same as yesterday.

“Are you sick?” Eddie asks.

“Nope. NyQuil knocked me right out and knocked the sickness away, too. I’m completely fine.” 

Richie walks Eddie down the street and shows him the flowers budding in his garden.

“See? What did I tell you yesterday, over the phone?”

Eddie racks his brain for only a minute and then rolls his eyes. “April showers bring May flowers?”

“Exactly.”

Eddie stares at the beautiful flowers for a minute longer, then sneezes.

“Fuck! Allergies!”


	4. We Fell In Love In October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fell in love in october  
> (or, in actuality, much earlier than that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yall! i can't believe this fic is going to be the first one finished over a period of a few months! thank you all so much for sticking around. it's been a while ride of fluff, angst, and fun, i'm glad you all stuck with me through it. and thanks for all of the kudos and comments, they mean the world to me! :)

Eddie stares at the little red numbers on his wristwatch for what might possibly be the fourth time that minute. 

_3:13 a.m._

The watch blinks, and he thinks it’s mocking him, and his inability to sleep! That’s so _fucked_ \- 

Yeah, he’s definitely a little sleep deprived.

It’s not his fault it’s his senior year, he’s in love with his best friend, and doesn’t know where he’s going to college. Well, it kind of is his fucking fault, but…

He drags a hand through his hair and rolls over, opting to stare at the ceiling instead of the clock. He turns on his side again. 

_3:14 a.m._

He can’t do this anymore. He stands and flicks on the lights, squinting against the harsh brightness. He grabs a book from his nightstand and flips through the pages restlessly, because all he can think is-

_Richie._

He slams the book shut. This isn't healthy. Even if Richie wasn’t a boy, like… if he was crushing on a girl and his mom wouldn't kill him if she found out and all that shit, he wouldn't- _shouldn’t_ \- be thinking about him this fucking much! 

It’s like Richie lives in his brain 24-7 now-a-days. Eddie’s always thinking about him, thinking about going trick-or-treating with him, getting sugar-high, watching shitty movies, crashing on the couch, how Jolly Ranchers always make Richie’s lips red and his breath smell intoxicatingly sweet, how his hair curls when he just wakes up in the morning, how his hair feels on Eddie’s hands when he gathers the courage to ruffle it, how his _lips_ would feel on Eddie’s-

Eddie pushes his hands through his hair, tugging at it lightly. 

He shouldn’t be in love with his best friend. Not just because he’s a boy. That’s something Eddie has accepted by now. He just knows he can never speak to his mom about it. _Ever._ Over the years, Eddie has accepted that he doesn’t look at Bev like the other boys do, and he’s started to look at Richie in that way. No. He shouldn’t be in love with his best friend simply because they’re best friends. Nothing more, nothing less. 

He wouldn't mess that up if someone gave him all the money in the world.

_Richie._

He opens the book again, and it’s a damn romance novel, so every word he reads reminds him of his _crush_. 

Crush. 

Best friend. 

Love. 

Eddie snorts quietly to himself and throws his head back. Same difference.

He puts the book down, and slumps against the headboard. 

Okay, maybe the way to get these thoughts to go away is to give into them. 

He lets himself think about Richie’s hair, and his eyes, his teeth, freckles, hands, chest, heart, those _stupid_ coke-bottle glasses-

He’s so in love.

And he can’t find it in himself to want to get out of love, he just wishes…

He wishes Richie was also in love.

He laughs a little, imagining Richie not just loving him, but being _in_ love with him. There’s a difference. They already love each other like brothers, as they do all the Losers, but Eddie… Eddie loves Richie as more. 

He hugs his pillow to his chest and faces the window, willing the sun to come up. 

He wonders if he wants it to be tomorrow, because then he has to go to school and actually _see_ Richie. He has to see Richie, and pretend he isn't hopelessly in love, pretend he isn't heartbroken as Richie talks about homecoming, and not having a date.

 _I’m right here!_ He wants to scream. 

But he can’t. 

They’re best friends. 

He closes his eyes and squeezes his pillow in agony. He’s been keeping quiet for so long now, he doesn’t know how much longer he can-

“Eds.”

“Mm?” Eddie asks without thinking. 

“Pst. Eddie, open the window.”

“What?” 

“Eddie Spaghetti, please let me in!” 

Eddie opens his eyes and looks around and sees none other than-

 _Richie._ The dumbass is sitting on the awning outside his window. Eddie’s cheeks go pink, and he opens the door. Richie comes tumbling inside. 

“Shit,” he mumbles. “Sorry about that, uh-”

“Be quiet! My mom’s gonna hear you!” Eddie whisper-shouts. 

“Yeah. Right. Sorry. I, uhm-” Richie says, running a hand through his gorgeous black curls. 

Eddie tries so very hard not to think about that, though, squeezing his eyes shut and not thinking about how absolutely beautiful Richie is, standing here in his loose pajamas, and-

“Rough night?” Eddie asks, opening his eyes. 

“You could say that.” Richie sits down on Eddie’s bed. 

They do this all the time. Richie sneaks into Eddie’s house late at night and sleeps over, and it’s no big thing because best friends do this _all_ the time.

“Wanna talk about it?” 

Richie shakes his head. “Can we go up on the roof?” 

Eddie bites his lip. “You gonna smoke?”

Richie nods guiltily. “Just one, I swear. I haven’t had one in like three weeks, it’s not even an addiction, just a-

“Comfort. Like mac and cheese. I know.”

Richie looks down. 

“Why didn’t you do it before you got here?” 

“‘Cuz I like being on your roof better than standin’ outside alone, Eds,” Richie explains.

“Don't call me Eds,” Eddie says half-heartedly as he grabs a few blankets to bring out on the roof. He has a feeling they’re going to be there a while. 

Richie manages to get his gangly body out the window again without making too much noise. He hops up on the flattest part of Eddie’s roof, pulling Eddie up with him. He grabs a cigarette and lights it, bringing it to his lips but not inhaling. He’d stopped doing that a while back, something Eddie was eternally grateful for.

Being in love with your best friend was one thing.

Being in love with your best friend who also happens to be dying of lung cancer because of cigarettes you watched him smoke is another.

“Wanna hit?” Richie asks, eyes half-lidded behind his glasses. 

He’s _tired_. Eddie could see that just in the way he tumbled through the window and hasn’t been very talkative so far. And he just offered Eddie, an asthmatic, a hit from his cigarette. And didn’t people only hit weed…?

Eddie doesn’t know. He smirks, nevertheless. “Did you forget who you’re talking to?” 

Richie nods and looks back out at the streets. “You’re right. Sorry.” He takes a puff of the cigarette and blows a ring of smoke away from Eddie. 

“So, what happened?” Eddie asks. 

Richie puts out his cigarette with ease. “I don't want to talk about it.” 

“Richie. You can’t just show up here at three in the morning, wanting to smoke cigarettes on my roof and then refuse to explain why.”

Richie laughs, and Eddie falls in love all over again.

“I, uhm- I can’t- my parents-”

So it has to do with his parents. They’re getting somewhere.

“Jeez, Richie, what’s got you so choked up? Normally nothing can stop your mouth,” Eddie teases, hoping to loosen him up just a bit. Sure, he wants Richie to tell him the truth, but he doesn’t want him to be sad. 

“Nah, it’s just ‘cuz your mom’s right below us. You know how she gets me speechless, Eds.”

“Don't call me Eds.”

Richie sighs and lays down, pulling a blanket over him. “They want me to get a date to homecoming and I don't like anyone they like,” Richie mumbles. “It’s so fucking bullshit!” 

Eddie is quiet, tears pricking behind his eyes because of how much he _loves_ this dumbass. “I’m sorry,” he offers after a while. 

“ ‘S okay,” Richie mutters. “Plus, I kinda missed ya, Eds. Not gonna lie.” He reaches over to pinch Eddie’s cheek, and Eddie doesn’t squirm nearly as much as he usually would.

It’s senior year. Who knows? Maybe in college he’ll miss these nights with Richie. 

Oh, who is he kidding? He _knows_ he’ll miss every second he’s not with Richie. He knows, and he _hates_ it.

“Are you high?” Eddie blurts before he can stop himself. _Wait-a-go, idiot. Now he’s gonna think he can’t be real with you. He just said he missed you._

 _As friends!_ Eddie’s logical side snaps back.

“No!” Richie says, pretending to be offended. “Only nicotine for me, my good sir.”

“Oh, quit it with the British guy.”

“You wound me, Eds,” Richie says, dramatically throwing a hand over his heart. “Seriously. I’m not high.”

“I know. I don't know why I said that.”

“I do,” Richie bravely says after a while. 

“Hm?” Eddie asks, lost in his thoughts again.

“You don't think I missed you. I did.”

“Okay, jeez,” Eddie says, laughing nervously. He starts to sweat. _Does Richie know? Fuck, if he knows, Eddie’s gonna die- What if he knows and likes him back? What if he doesn’t like him back-_

Richie sits up. 

_He knows, he knows, he knows-_

He slings an arm around Eddie’s shoulder. “Relax, Eddie. Enough about my problems. Are you okay? You seemed pretty stressed when I came in through your window.”

“Correction: you fell through my window.”

“You didn’t answer the question.”

Eddie squeezes his eyes shut, because he can’t be doing this, not here, not now, not ever-

His mom’s gonna kill him, his mom’s gonna kill him and he’s gonna lose his best friend because there’s no _way_ Richie likes him back, no fucking _way_ -

“Okay, okay, breathe, Eddie, _breathe_. You don't have to tell me.”

But maybe Richie deserves to know…?

He can’t know.

He doesn’t know.

And he never will.

“Let’s just-” Richie starts. “Here. Lie down.” 

Eddie listens, curling up next to Richie and soaking up his warmth in the brisk October air. He knows it’s selfish, but he can’t help it. This might be one of the last times they ever get to do this. 

Richie wraps his arm around Eddie. “Now look up.”

“Stars,” Eddie says quietly. 

One of the only perks of living in small-town Maine: the amazing opportunity to stargaze at any given moment during the night.

“Yeah. Beautiful, right?” 

“Mhm…” Eddie mumbles, relaxing a tiny bit into Richie.

But Richie’s not looking at the stars.

“Oh…” Eddie breathes. 

“Not only do I not like who my parents like, but… uhm…” Richie clears his throat. “They wouldn't like who I like.”

“You like someone?” Eddie murmurs carefully. He feels drunk, absolutely wasted off of Richie’s very presence. They’re so close. If he leans in just a bit more their noses will brush. 

“Yeah,” Richie says. “You?” 

Eddie nods before he can stop himself. “I’m in love,” he blurts.

Richie’s heart almost breaks in two. 

But it doesn’t.

Because Eddie’s looking directly into his eyes.

_Richie knows._

Come to think of it, he’d always known. He’s a dumbass and he’s blind without glasses, but he knows what love _feels_ like.

He knows it’s long drives late at night, stargazing on the roof, putting up with annoying quirks, sharing beds, and buying each other’s favorite food. He knows it’s lingering, light touches, groggy good-mornings, crying together, laughing together, watching movies, being afraid of the dark, learning together, and _growing_ together.

He looks at this boy he’s known since he was five years old, at his freckled, blush-heavy cheeks, lovestruck baby brown eyes with gold flecks in them, his tiny hands, his gorgeous wavy hair, his lips…. 

_Richie knows._

Eddie knows he knows, and he’s scared, but he leans in anyway, closing the gap between their faces.

Their first kiss is sweet, closed-mouthed, almost chaste. 

“Eddie,” Richie breathes, bringing his hands up into Eddie’s hair and deepening the kiss. 

Eddie sits up and slings his arms around Richie’s neck, hooking them there and leaning into Richie.

“I love you,” Richie says. “Sorry if it’s soon, are you- Fuck, I just-”

Eddie shuts him up with a kiss. “I love you, too. I’m in love, and it’s all you.”

Richie is absolutely awestruck. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Eddie nods, eyes filling with happy tears. He sniffs. “Fuck, I’m such a sap.”

“Love you for it.”

“Say it again,” Eddie says, feeling needy, but not able to find it in himself to care.

“I love you, Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie says, punctuating it with a kiss to his cheek. 

Eddie crashes his lips into Richie’s, bringing his hands up and through his luscious black curls. He opens his mouth cautiously, and Richie understands that he’s going to have to take it slow. Their lips fit together perfectly, and Eddie only pulls away because he has to breathe. 

“I can’t-”

“This is-” 

“You go first,” Eddie says, laughing.

“Uh-uh.” Richie shakes his head.

“I can’t believe, after all these years… you love me too,” Eddie finally says. 

“This is crazy,” Richie says after him, cupping Eddie’s cheek and kissing him. 

Eddie blushes. “You want to take me to homecoming, is that-”

“Yes, I would love to, but you know we can’t-”

“I know,” Eddie says, cutting him off. “I love you anyway.”

“What about your mom?” 

“Don't worry about her,” Eddie says. 

Richie shrugs, and kisses Eddie once more. He pulls away, yawning. “Sorry. Haven’t slept in over 24 hours.”

“Jeez, Rich. Wish you woulda said something.”

“No, Eds, don't you understand? This _needed_ to happen. _Tonight_.” 

“Yeah. We’re going to bed now, okay?” 

“Okay,” Richie says. He picks up the blankets and follows Eddie back into his room. He collapses on the bed, wrapping himself in the fluffy throws Eddie reserves strictly for roof use. 

“You can get under the covers, y’know,” Eddie says, turning off the light and placing Richie’s glasses on his nightstand.

“Oh, yeah,” Richie says, giving up the fluffy blankets and snuggling under the covers with Eddie. “You’re so warm, Eds.”

Eddie smiles. 

“Is it okay if we cuddle?” Richie asks tentatively.

“Don't we always?” Eddie questions back.

Richie blushes. “Touché.” He wraps an arm around Eddie and pulls him close, breathing evening out almost immediately. It takes Eddie a little longer because _Is this really happening? We fucking kissed, he wants to take me to homecoming, I can feel his breath on the back of my neck, okay, what the fuck, that’s creepy_ -

“Eds... go t’ bed, I can hear you thinkin’,” Richie mumbles sleepily.

Eddie smiles and does just that. 

And it’s absolutely nobody’s business if Halloween night, the day after homecoming, they have their own homecoming in Richie’s basement, because nobody’s home. 

October is probably Eddie’s new favorite month. 

And autumn Richie’s favorite season. 

_Smoking cigarettes on the roof_

_You look so pretty and I love this view_

_Don't bother looking down_

_We're not going that way_

_At least I know I am here to say_

_We fell in love in October_

_That's why I love fall_

_Looking at the stars_

_Admiring from afar_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again haha  
> didja like it?  
> didja hate it?  
> tell me about it in the comments, tell me about your day, scream about reddie and the losers, whatever you want!  
> i hope you all are doing okay in these trying times, and i hope this fic makes it a little bit better haha  
> thanks so so much for reading!  
> bye :) <3 :)


End file.
